


Life Day/Parents Day

by IAmAwesomeMe



Series: DinLuke slow burn but I also have an actual plot [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAwesomeMe/pseuds/IAmAwesomeMe
Summary: Din visits Grogu after Life Day and Luke is there.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: DinLuke slow burn but I also have an actual plot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Life Day/Parents Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I realized that the first chapter of the next fic in the series didn't exactly go with the rest of it so I'm posting it as it's own thing. It's short but should tide you over while I get the next fic ready. It's taking a little longer because the next one has actual plot attached to it. Should be up soon, though.

Five months since he’s left Grogu, Din was in the scrapyard looking for some good, hopefully pre-imperial parts to repair his new ship. It was another razor crest, still pre-imperial, just as Din preferred. But it was also broken. It had been sitting in the owner’s garage for the last few years and needed a few new parts in order to get it to run. Din was able to haggle and get the price down but was now having to find the parts to fix it because those parts aren’t manufactured anymore.

When he returned to the ship, he found a message from Luke waiting for him.

_Life Day is coming up. If you want to take Grogu or come visit him now would be your chance._

Din cursed, and looked around him. He had spent so long not really caring about or celebrating holidays, it had completely slipped his mind. There was absolutely no way he could get this ship up and running by then. He had some money left over that he could use to rent a speeder, but he was going to spend that on a new carbonite chamber. Still, he thought of Wen-rhy and how sad they were when they couldn’t see their parents.

_I’m actually building a new ship right now. I’ll come over as soon as I’m done but it might not be done in time for Life Day. Tell Grogu I’m sorry but that I’m coming to see him as fast as I can._

Twelve days later, Din was back at camp. He parked in the usual spot, but this time there was a few ships alongside his and Luke’s. They must belong to the other parents who are dropping their kids off. It was a couple days past Life Day but Din was going to make it up with a special gift.

He walked down to the central camp. There were way more people than the last time he was here, but he still couldn’t be sure which were campers and which were siblings of campers.

He scanned the crowd, looking for his kid. He didn’t see him, but he did find Tal’illk who waved at him. He waved back. He still didn’t see his kid.

But someone else saw him. Luke perked up at the sight of the Mandalorian. “Din!” he called from the campfire area. “Over here!”

“You know you could make your crush less obvious,” his sister reminded him in hushed tones as the Mandalorian in question walked over to them.

“Shut up,” he retorted. She would have responded, but the Mandalorian was already with then. “Din, this is my sister, Leia.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” He was very polite, Luke noticed.

“The pleasure is mine, Mandalorian.” Leia responded. They seemed to be getting along, and Luke was hopeful. “I’ve heard to much about you.” Her teasing tone caused Luke to shatter all hopes of this going well.

Din, thankfully, didn’t really respond to her last remark. Instead, he turned his attention back to Luke. “Do you know where Grogu is?”

Luke gestures to the eating pavilion, where Grogu had a small gaggle of parents and kids all admiring how cute he is. Luke could feel Din smiling under the helmet, and couldn’t help smile in return. “He really missed you,” Luke said. Din nodded and went to see his child, and Luke realized that he wasn’t just talking about Grogu. Then he caught sight of the insinuating eyebrow that Leia was giving him. “What, he’s just a friend.”

“Sure,” she said, making it clear she did not believe a word.

“Not even that, he’s just the parent of a student.”

“You’re on a first name biases with him,” Leia pointed out. “That means a lot for Mandalorians.”

“What, you think I’m moving to fast? Scaring him off?” Luke was worried now.

“Actually,” she said, pulling him out of his own head, “I think it shows that you might not be the only one here with a little crush. Maybe his kid isn’t the only reason he wanted to come back.”

Luke hadn’t considered that.

A few hours later, most of the parents had gone. Leia was staying over; she and Luke had more business to attend to. Other than her, Din was the only parent left. He had stayed for dinner, eating it with Grogu in the cooking hut. Now it was getting late. Soon, campfire would start. If Din wasn’t staying for the night, he should probably get going soon or risk flying while drowsy. If he was staying, well that’s something to look forward to. Unless he was planning to stay in his ship, in which case seeing him in the morning is still something to look forward to though not as much as the first option.

Luke found Din and Grogu talking together in the armoury. The armoury had sort of become Din’s unofficial spot since hardly anyone ever went in there and wouldn’t until they need to prepare or maintain their lightsaber. Luke considered asking to speak to Din alone but realized that they weren’t saying anything that Grogu shouldn’t here so decided against it.

“I was wondering what your plan was for the rest of the evening,” Luke asked.

“I was just going to finish giving Grogu his present then probably head out.” Din answered.

“Oh?” Luke was slightly taken aback by the fact that Din was going to leave so soon. “What did you get, Grogu?”

Grogu proudly held up a little metal doll. It was about the size of Luke’s thumb, perfect for Grogu to hold. It was made out of a bunch of little bits and pieces of metal that were seemingly welded together. They were the odds and ends you find when you are doing construction or repair on a ship which would make sense since that’s where Din was. There was one bit of fabric, a cape that hung around the little doll’s shoulders. As Luke got a closer look, he saw that the head was actually more resembling a helmet and that two lines had been drawn onto it. It was a little Mandalorian helmet. Din had made Grogu a little Mandalorian to keep with him. “It’s very well done,” Luke said. Grogu looked up at his father and gave him a big hug.

Luke looked at Din. He was such a caring father. Leia was wrong, or at least she probably was. Din cared greatly for his child. There wasn’t any reason for Luke to get his hopes up. He could think of a million excuses to ask Din to stay: driver fatigue, poor visibility, to see Grogu some more. He ignored them all.

A few minutes later, after a sorry goodbye Grogu was sitting at the campfire showing off his gift and Luke was escorting Din back to his ship. Luke paused for a moment when he saw it, though.

“You… You bou… You bought that?” Luke was doing his best to hide his horror with fascination but was not succeeding. “Intentionally?”

“Yeah,” Din confirmed. “It’s a little bit of a fixer-upper but she’ll get me where I need to be.”

Like thought of many biting comments, but didn’t say them. Instead, he offered up a weak “I guess so.”

“I like pre-imperial,” Din said softly, slightly embarrassed by his choice of ship. Not embarrassed enough to change it, mind you. But Din found this sensation odd, since he usually didn’t care what people thought about his ship. But he cared what Luke thought. He cared what Luke thought a lot.

“It looks nice,” Luke reiterated, having gotten over the shock. “Just don’t let my brother-in-law see it,” he joked.

Din smiled under the helmet. He knew that now he should go onto the ship and leave but he didn’t. He still had more to say to Luke. Again, a strange feeling.

“Luke,” he started. Luke looked up at him with those perfect blue eyes and suddenly Din felt his stomach drop. His mouth was dry, but still he pressed on. “I just want you to know, I’m sorry.” Luke looked at him curiously. “Last time I was here, I didn’t say a proper goodbye and I just wanted to apologize for that.”

Luke smiled. “You don’t need to apologize for that,” he replied. “It was fine.”

“Well, I felt I had to,” Din continued. “I really enjoyed our time together and regreted that I left so abruptly.”

Luke’s thoughts stopped dead in its track. Did he just hear what he thought he just heard? Because he thought he heard Din saying that he really enjoyed the time he spent with Luke. Yeah, he heard that. Now Luke’s mind was going a mile a minute. Was this specifically about the night they had spent together or was this about the entire weekend in general? Should Luke ask Din if he wanted to spend the night again? Or should he play it cool? Luke had no idea what to do or say and it was starting to be too long to not say anything. “I really enjoyed our time together too,” he responded, trying not to smile to much like some sort of lovesick idiot. He wasn’t that. Yet.

Din nodded. “At least I got to see you again.”

“And we’ll see each other again after this,” Luke assured him.

Din smiled warmly. “ _Ret'urcye mhi_ ,” he said.

“What’s that?” Luke couldn’t quite place the language.

“It’s a Mando’an phrase,” Din explained. “It means goodbye, colloquially speaking, but it’s literal translation is closer to: we will see each other again.”

Luke was taken aback by the idea that Din was sharing a part of his culture as important as his language. He knew that you didn’t do that with just anyone. Luke clearly meant something to Din, be it as a teacher for his son or a romantic possibility. “Ret urse mi,” Luke repeated.

Din smiled under his helmet as he tried to hid his laughter. “Close enough.” He walked back to his ship. Luke watched it leave, and the second it was gone broke out into the biggest smile. He started the walk back to camp a slightly more lovesick idiot.


End file.
